


Reaching Through The Universe

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dimension Hopper!Jared, Dimension Hopper!Jensen, Dimension Travel, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: Everybody hops for a purpose. Some jump to explore the worlds beyond their own. And others jump to escape the path that lies ahead of them.





	1. 1,000

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that I wrote the other day. I really wanted to try out a dimension hopper!au and this is what I got.

“So, why do you take the leap?”

Jensen stares at the luminous stars that hang above him, emerald eyes searching the correct words in the light cascading across the dark blue sky. He can feel the other presence sitting beside him on the chill, wooden park bench, awaiting the answer.

It’s a common question among their kind, mostly used to pass the time during moments of recharge. It’s not unusual for two of these species to meet, but it’s still a rare occurrence. The probability for them to land onto the same railway in the rifts of space and time, itself, with the infinite number of worlds as the destination is extremely low. 

Yet, fate had brought them together. Planned for this encounter for reasons unknown to Jensen.

Soon, the words finally align themselves in his mind and, once they do, he speaks, voice husky from age, “Because it’s the only thing I have left”

His neck twists towards the charming man that seems to be memorizing him. Capturing Jensen within the lens as their time is fleeting.

“Why do you take the leap, Jared?” He asks, head tilting with curiosity. The name runs smoothly off the tip of his tongue as if he had said it thousands of times before, even though, this is their first time meeting.

A sorrowful smile stretches across pink lips.

“I’m searching,” the stranger replies as the moonlight shines over him, glossing over threads of coffee tinted hair. Pale skin brightening into a white hue as water wells in glimmering hazel eyes.

“For what?”

“Somebody that doesn’t remember"


	2. 136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proud of how this piece turned out. I had the craving to write about a milkshake date and lightsabers. Plus I wanted to elaborate on this au a bit more.

Jared sits on the cherry red, pleather booth, stirring his half-empty glass of chocolate milkshake idly as he stares through the red-tinted blinds onto the dimly lit parking lot. The diner is mostly vacant with only a few teenage couples that have decided the shocking revelation of the newfound murder to be a waste of time. 

 

He’s planned meticulously for this moment. This time. Not wanting to attract any attention to himself as he didn’t quite fit in this scene like an unnecessary, mismatched gear in a clock that doesn’t obstruct the flow, but still disturbs it. 

 

“Hey, Jared”

 

Twisting his head, Jared is met with a familiar pair of apologetic jade eyes with a sheepish smile stretched across pale skin. Jared grins cheerfully as a comforting warmth begins to spreads within him- one that is associated with Jensen Ackles. 

 

A leather jacket covers Jensen’s bulky body hidden underneath as well as the metallic lightsaber dangling from his belt, slightly peeking out as he rushes over to the opposite side and swings himself into the booth. 

 

“Sorry I’m late, I got caught up with some stormtroopers. Did you wait awhile?” Jensen asks, evident guilt laced in his voice.  

 

“Not at all,” he replies, even though it’s already been an hour. But Jared understands. Dimension 425 is a place that compliments Jensen’s misshapen form more than any other. It’s easy to become lost in those dimensions as a sense of belonging radiates from them. 

 

It’s as if, for the first time, they actually fit in. 

 

However, that can only last for so long as the clock will soon reject the excess gear. Spit it out into the void.

 

That’s why they never stay in one place for extended periods of time. 

 

“That’s good,” Jensen says as he tries to flag down a waiter only to receive blank gazes that seem to stare right past him as though he were invisible. Like he didn’t exist at this moment. 

 

And in this world, he‘s not supposed to; the edges around him being too jagged for this place’s liking. 

 

“I hate when this happens,” he grumbles, the waiter literally right across from their booth.

 

Jared chuckles softly as he raises his hand and the waiter arrives after a few waves. 

 

“How can I help you?” The waiter is young and lanky, high school student probably, judging from the thick glasses, braces, and completely dead eyes. 

 

“Another milkshake, please. Vanilla this time.” 

 

The teenager scribbles down the order on his notepad.

 

“Alright, I’ll be out in a few.” 

 

Then he saunters away, leaving the two of them alone to their own devices

 

“How did you know that I like vanilla?” 

 

“You just seem like a vanilla kind of guy,” Jared replies smoothly. Jensen cocks an eyebrow while leaning back against the squishy material. 

 

“Really, How so?”

 

“You’re mild-mannered and soft,” He starts as emerald eyes stare intently at him, thin pinkish lips pursed slightly. It’s enough to increase his heartbeat by a fraction as if he were a hormonal teenager again.“And you don’t put yourself out there either despite your handsome looks.”

 

_ It’s why I fell in love with you, _ Jared thinks to himself as he calms his racing heart. Jensen does a curt nod in response. 

 

Before either of them could speak, the waiter appears at their table and delivers the milkshake, setting it down in front of Jared. 

 

“One vanilla milkshake.” The teenager says while a forceful smile stretches across his face. “Enjoy” 

 

And he walks away. 

 

Jared slides the shake across the table and then lifts his half-empty glass towards Jensen. 

 

“A toast?” 

 

Jensen smirks, lifting his glass as well and accepts the invitation. The resounding clink reverberates in both of their ears as they both take elongated sips of their shakes with smiles adorning their faces. 

 

It’s all chatter after that with Jared becoming lost in the words that spill out of Jensen’s mouth. Jared begins to wonder if this moment could last forever.

If they could have eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback, Comments, and Kudos are always appreciated. Follow me on tumblr, if you would like, which is linked [here](https://puppydeanandjen.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
